One Last Mission
by Abboz
Summary: It's approaching two weeks since the Blip & Clint is in bad shape. Unable to cope with losing Natasha, just existing is proving a struggle, and he's stopped caring what's supposed to be possible. All he wants is his partner back, so when he hears from their friends sooner than he expected, Clint realises he just might get the miracle he's been desperate for. (Romantic or Platonic)
1. Main Story

Water lapped against Clint's skin, soaking into his clothing and his hair as he lay in the pool on Vormir once more. His hand remained empty though, palm lying against wet fabric and yet he was still squeezing his eyes shut, forcing the moment to linger. Blocking out everything around him, he ignored the sound from trickling water drops, and the ripples of water that washed over him. Even the weight lifting from his arm didn't register.

"Clint?" He felt a hand cradle his head, holding it above the water level, and his eyes sprung open to be met with a smile. Clint looked at Natasha, her face flushed, eyes still full of life, and his mouth gaped as she pulled him to his feet.

He reached out to cup her cheek, joy tugging at his lips as he stared at her. "It worked."

"What are you talking about? We still need that Stone."

"No we don't." He shook his head, touching her shoulder, then her arm, fingers gripping tightly onto her.

"We do." She watched him, a furrow forming in her brow as she looked at the tension in his outstretched muscles and then her gaze settled back on his. Her whole body relaxed, staring at him with her eyes growing wider by the second until just as she opened her mouth, he cut in and stopped her.

"We don't because you got it. 'Cause we did it, _you _did it."

"We did it?" This time her lips spread into a smile, and with that he stopped digging his fingers in quite so hard. "They're back?"

Clint nodded, his scrunched up features finally letting the joy in hers soften them. "All of them."

"So that means you…?"

"Of course I came back for you."

Finally, she reached out to him too, tears forming in her eyes as she watched those in his escape, making tracks down his cheeks. Clint let go of her arm but kept her face cradled in his palm as she touched his shoulder, rubbing her hand over the fabric. Just for a moment she pressed her fingertips to his jaw, and then traced them back the way they'd come. "How am I here?"

"I guess the Stones looked kindly on us, on you for what you did. They have some sentience, right? I didn't think we'd find a way. Bruce snapped them back, but even though he tried, he couldn't snap you back."

"That was the deal I made."

"I know." His face tensed just a fraction, and just as it did she squeezed his shoulder. "After the snap, Thanos attacked us, but once he was dead, the Infinity Stones had to be returned to where we took them from. They sent Steve, he returned the rest but when he got back he still had one, yours."

* * *

Clint leant heavily against the frame of the front door, opening it to be met with two worried faces of his former colleagues. Bruce and Scott stood before him, Hope at their side, and the longer they stood in silence, just staring at him, the more he felt his will to listen dwindle; it hadn't exactly been strong to begin with. "What are you doing here?"

He couldn't stand the pity in their eyes, though whether it was what they knew or what they saw that caused it he didn't know. He supposed it was the former, but even he was aware that he looked awfully sullen; it was something he couldn't control despite trying to hide just how truly broken he was from the children.

"What happened to the plan? I know what I said, what the rules say, but I _need_ us to try anyway."

"The plan's changed. We need you." Scott broke their silence, even his normally jovial mood couldn't break out from under the weight of loss, especially not with his own guilt piled on top. It had worked out for him; he still had Hope and Cassie. "One last mission, bud."

Barton shook his head, eyes fixed on the ground. "Don't you think I've given enough?"

"I know," Bruce whispered, "but you're gonna want in on this, trust me."

It was meant to be reassuring, but all those last two words did was remind him how many times he had said that to Natasha. "I can't. I don't have it in me anymore. I am barely keeping going as it is." He made himself look up at them. "Whatever this is, I just can't."

A hand appeared on the scientist's shoulder, coaxing him aside and revealing the fourth member of their party to Clint. The man was old, but still tall, holding his head high as always; even without his star-spangled suit he was instantly recognisable.

"Cap?"

He held up his right hand, the orange Infinity Stone glowing between his fingertips. "We think there's a way to get her back."

Hope nodded. "But we might only have one chance."

At that Steve laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "And if we've only got one shot at this, I can't think of a better person to take it. So are you in on this or what?"

He'd finally lost his mind, or maybe it was a dream, or someone messing with minds yet again. But real or not, possible or not, it would have no effect on his answer. "Of course I'm in."

* * *

"The Stonekeeper told him it didn't work like that, he couldn't just return the Soul Stone; there isn't a spot to return it to. It wasn't really supposed to be that anyone would ever make the sacrifice, it's too high a price to pay, and anyone who was mad enough to do it certainly wouldn't give the Stone back. We, they had a theory."

"A soul for a soul. You traded it back. The Stone for the sacrifice."

That was why they'd come to him; it wasn't just that they thought he should be the one to save her, or even that they knew that for him more than anyone failure would not be an option. They'd been prepared to possibly find him in no fit state for the mission, but said it had to be him; he was the one who had received the Stone, so he needed to be the one to trade it back. He was their best chance at success; he was her best chance at life.

It had certainly seemed fitting that he'd come to be the one stood at the top of that dreaded cliff, the Stone glowing in his palm, pulsing with life as he'd held it out over the abyss. Then he'd let go, closing his eyes to keep himself from watching its descent. He couldn't bear to look over the edge, afraid of what he might see, though he hadn't known which would be worse, if she was still there, or if she wasn't. What he had been sure of was that whether he had just laid her soul to rest, or returned it to her body, when he opened his eyes his one chance would be over.

Clint nodded, his eyes pricking with tears again. Natasha, a sacrifice; it was just wrong.

"Thank you."

"Team effort."

"No. Clint, thank you for then," she tilted her head up, though looking at the sky rather than where they'd been stood just moments ago for her, "and for now."

He drew her to him, enveloping her in his arms and squeezing her, pressing his cheek to her temple.

"I owe you one."

"What? You don't owe me. You've _never _owed me, Tasha. Especially not now."

She pushed him back just enough for him to catch the smirk on her face, and to be rewarded with a shake of his head as he tugged her back into the hug. She brought her arms around him too, squeezing him back. In gratitude? In reassurance? Maybe just to let him have his moment. It felt good whatever the reason. "You can let me go now‒"

"Never."

She smiled again, but only slightly this time. "I mean, it's alright. I'm safe."

Very slowly, he let her go, stepping back and giving her space. Only she leant into him, angling her head up towards him as she watched his worry-stricken features. Clint touched his forehead to hers, his hands curling around the muscles in her arms as he took a deep breath in. Standing there with her it felt like the first time he'd really breathed since he'd last stood in that pool of water. He was getting more; more of her touch, more words, more time, more Natasha. "I would never have let go."

"I know." She drew back. He reached for a stray curl of hair that had escaped her braid, gently tucking it back in place and running his fingers down the woven strands to stroke the tip of the plait. "That's why I made you."

"I'd have held on forever."

"Or until we both fell to our deaths. Then who'd have been here to save me?"

"That wasn't your plan and you know it." The words came out a little sharper than he'd meant, overpowering the softness that had consumed them before.

"You jumped first." She touched his arm anyway, then shook her head. "Those kids need you."

"And I don't need you?" he whispered, almost holding the question back, but now more than ever it felt wrong to keep anything to himself.

The redhead reached out to him, curling her fingers against his palm to coax his hand into hers. "That which you love. I didn't see a loophole. Better me than you."

"That's not true."

"That's why it worked." Placing her other hand over the back of his, she squeezed, doubling up the assurance that she was there. The sorrow faded from Clint's eyes as she watched the changing expression on his face. "How long has it been? Have you eaten? Slept?"

He supposed it was her way of saying he looked terrible. "Eleven days, and not really. Laura did her best to get me to, but after what I saw I couldn't really stomach anything. And I keep having this nightmare, that one that wakes you up just before you drift off, except it wasn't me falling off the cliff."

"I am sorry that I had to put you through that."

Pulling her closer once more, he cupped her cheek in his right palm. They had both fought hard to save each other, and like always, she had bested him. He couldn't fault her for that, he blamed himself. "I'm just glad to have you back." Closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them to find her leant closer, still watching him. "And I'm sorry for what I put you through, for every time I left, that I didn't just stay. You were right; being apart only made it worse."

"Yeah." She sighed, letting the word out in a breath as she took in the guilt in his eyes. "But you always came back when I asked."

"Still. And I can't go through that, see that again. Tasha, please promise me you'll finally retire with me now."

"Retire?" She smirked, and just like that all the tension returned to his brow. "What would I do with myself?"

"Anything." He let her hold him in her gaze. "You want me to say it." The smirk became a smile, then a grin but she still didn't speak. "Come home to the farm. Those kids love you too."

The smile on her lips softened into a slight curl, she ran her thumb along his jaw, eyes sparkling as she looked up at him. "This time you win."

* * *

As the back of the Quinjet opened, Clint looked out over the field to the farmhouse. Four figures stood huddled together on the porch; Laura's arms around her two eldest children, Lila cuddling her little brother, all nervously looking on.

He turned away from them, facing back into the aircraft; looking at them on the veranda, all he could think about was the last time he'd been stood there, alone. He expected they felt the same looking at him.

* * *

Lila and Cooper ran towards Clint as fast as their legs would carry them, calling his name as they closed the distance. He stooped to catch her as she threw her arms around his shoulders, hoisting her off her feet until her brother came close enough for Clint to hug him too. Clutching them both to him, he started to rock in place. They almost didn't feel real, a symptom of the mess his head was in and the strength fading from his shattered body with every passing second, but still he held on. He couldn't face the alternative anyway. They were so happy, the act so pure, no hesitation so they couldn't have seen his face. Maybe they could keep that joy, for a moment, or perhaps two, so long as they kept hugging and didn't really look at him.

He felt guilty for not really being in the moment with them. This was all he had wanted, them safe, home; five years of pain and loss and heartache that had finally ended with a way to save them. But it was never supposed to cost him her, or cost her everything; now the pain, the loss and the heartache would all never leave him. He couldn't fathom how he would learn to live with the cost, but she would surely find a way to make him pay in the afterlife if he squandered what she'd given him.

As their swaying slowed, Lila dropped her arms to his middle, giving him a squeeze to draw his attention to her, and then in adorable tradition she asked what he knew had been coming. "Did you bring Auntie Nat?"

That was what did him in. His legs gave out beneath him, the two adolescents tried to hold him up but eventually settled for slowing his fall as he crumbled to the ground. They held on, completely at a loss for what they should do as he leant against them, sobbing.

Within a few more seconds, Laura reached them too, Nathaniel at her side. Not really understanding, all the boy saw was three people he loved looking terribly sad, so he reached out to his siblings. As he joined the huddle, his little hand landed on the back of Clint's and the man's chest tightened even more somehow, believing that boy would never see his namesake again.

Then Laura knelt down beside him, wrapping one arm around Clint, taking his weight off the children and then holding them too. For a minute she just sat there, letting him cry, feeling the pain start to seep into her own heart, until finally she spoke. "Nat didn't make it, did she?"

* * *

Clint wasn't even sure what he'd managed to get out in response, but he knew it wasn't much more than saying he'd lost her. Eventually he'd mustered up enough strength for her to haul him inside, to function again, at least partly. He never really did tell them what happened; they understood that he'd been witness to it, been there in her last moments, but they also understood that he couldn't talk about it. What he had told them was how she'd given her life for them; for everyone, but particularly the five of them.

When his four friends had brought him hope, the change was instant. No longer finding it a struggle to hold himself up, his movement was full of purpose, there was even a hint of light in his eyes. He hadn't stayed long, telling them there was a chance and he was going to do whatever it took to make it work, break the rules if he had to. The children had just listened in silence, too afraid to believe it was possible, or scared of losing him too, hugging him like it was the last time anyway, just in case. It was Laura that had said, 'Go and bring her home'.

This time Natasha emerged at the opening of the Quinjet too, taking his outstretched hand. As they saw her, all three kids tore away from their mother, racing across the field to meet them as Laura followed. Nat walked with Clint out into the sun, the light making her red hair shine as she held out her free arm to welcome them. Cooper reached her first, hardly slowing but bringing her to a halt with the force of his embrace, then Lila, her enthusiasm knocking Nat's hand out of Clint's grip, and then Nathaniel clamped himself onto her leg.

She smiled, couldn't help herself, wrapping her arms around them as she listened to them confess to missing her, to being happy she was home. She happily returned the sentiment, beaming at them all and when Laura joined in hugging her, she too told her just how glad she was to see her.

It was then that Nat looked over to her partner, he was just watching her, expression soft. Like her, he had been stopped in his tracks when the children had pulled her away from him, completely enamoured with the sight before him. Reaching for him, she gestured for Clint to come closer, then grabbed his shoulder to pull him to her. As he wrapped his arm around her, she locked eyes with him, grinning profusely. "We did it."


	2. Mid-Credit Scene

The team stood at their stations around the platform, watching and waiting in silence for someone, hopefully two someones, to show. One minute and forty six seconds was all it took for a figure to appear before them, feminine, with red hair, and a braid crowning her head. They began to walk forward, but stopped as they realised what she had noticed the moment she'd arrived. She wasn't seeing them, she was just seeing the empty space in front of her, feeling her hand close on thin air.

"Clint? No, no, no, where are you?" She began to turn, but sprung back around as Hawkeye finally showed in the spot he should have, stumbling towards her. No longer fearful that he had made some secret deal to trade his life in for hers, Natasha darted toward him, touching his chest and then his face as he stared at her. "You okay?" She mouthed to him.

He nodded steadily, realising the glitch with his suit and the subsequent delay had had the same impact there. Slowly he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, coaxing her into his side as she held onto him to offer support.

It was only then that the redhead really took stock of the four others there. They were all smiling, friends, colleagues, and a woman that she might not have met but certainly respected. These people had changed everything for her, for the both of them she supposed. Joy overcame her, spreading across her face as they headed over to join the pair, breaking their silence as Bruce exclaimed, "Nat!"

"Man, are we glad to see you!" Scott added, his typical enthusiasm tension breaking.

"So glad," Hope agreed.

Then Cap stepped forward, calm, collected, and comforting in being so. "You did good, Clint."

Nat leant into him a little, rubbing his side; that was an understatement, yet it seemed like coming back to life was about to earn her a world of affection when surely the one who had brought her back had earned their appreciation more?

With a single nod of his head, the archer acknowledged the praise; they could give her all the attention, what did words matter when he'd been given a miracle? He certainly didn't feel like having a fuss made over him, he didn't even feel like moving.

The man was tired, and Steve understood that; desperation had pushed him to overcome all the ways losing her had weakened him, so with his goal achieved it was no wonder the fading adrenaline was showing.

The elder man was more than happy to let him take a back seat and turn his attention to the redhead; after all she was who they were all there for, and this had been a long time coming for him. Over the years he had often worried that he was being selfish, that by staying in his own time he might trade the life he wanted for Natasha having one at all. Getting back was never a guarantee, anything could happen to prevent him, or anyone, returning the stone, but he'd known that if he went back to them first he'd end up just staying there. Was it fair to choose his happiness, and in part his beloved's, over Nat's, over Clint's? Probably not; there were a whole host of people whose lives would be much worse without her, children amongst them. But whenever he'd questioned his choice, there was his partner, saying she was glad he came back, telling him it was his turn to be selfish, and most of all assuring him that he would make it, they would save her; Steve Rogers always got his man. He was certainly glad that his wife could be proven right just one more time.

"That was a little more than a minute, Natasha."

She raised her eyebrows, purposefully hardening her expression as she looked at his face and his hair, and then she smiled. "A lot longer in your case."

He nodded. "And I have spent my whole, long life, praying that when I finally came back we would find a way."

"Thank you." She stepped forward a few paces, beaming wider and reaching up to his shoulders as he wrapped her in his arms. Then, as he squeezed her, Nat turned her head towards him, whispering in his ear. "You went back to her."

He smiled; she was as perceptive as ever. "You're not the only woman with someone who loves her enough to defy the odds."

Withdrawing, she glanced back at Clint, smile stuck on her face at the comment, and then looked Steve in the eye. "Good for you, you finally got that life you wanted. I only wish there was a way for us to save Tony too."

"We all do. We're looking into it, but it doesn't look as promising; if we go back, we can't change things for our timeline, if we take him from there to here then in that timeline Thanos isn't gone. And we'd just be leaving another Pepper and Morgan without him."

She nodded, her expression having grown solemn. "I wanted to save everyone."

"You did." Cap returned the gesture, nodding back. "But he knew what he was giving up, and who he was protecting. I think Stark would consider it a win that we could get one of you back; and he wouldn't pick himself over you." He watched as she gazed down at the floor for a moment, composing herself. "Shuri thinks she might be able to do something for Vision though, Wanda's with her now."

"Really? Good." The tension in her features gradually faded, and then she caught sight of the incredulous look on Banner's face. "And thank _you_ for trying with the snap." Natasha was sure she'd never seen him look so small whilst still being green, he was barely more than a foot taller than regular Bruce, and from the expression on his face she thought it was a wonder there was any rage left in him to keep him that colour.

"After all you've done for me, I had to try. You're my friend."

Her brow creased in affection as she smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay after trying."

She had been too wrapped up in Clint, in being alive, when he'd told her, but facing him now it occurred to her how easily Bruce could have come to harm trying to force the stones to do something that was strictly forbidden. The risk seemingly not even considered in his attempt to get her back, he had come so far from struggling with the great hulking beast that had almost killed her.

"And you helped make it work in the end."

"Well if this didn't work we still had about five other theories we were going to try."

Beaming, she closed the distance between them, then grabbed him to make him lean down and into her arms. "Thank you for doing that for him."

He shook his head, almost lifting her off her feet as he hugged her back. "We did it for all of us. But mostly for you."

At that, Natasha drew back from him to meet his gaze. "I am so lucky to have such wonderful and intelligent friends."

Scott clapped a hand on her back, pulling her attention round to him. "Not as lucky as we are to have you. What you did for us..."

"Yeah." Hope placed her hand on his shoulder, almost leaning on him. "Natasha, I know I don't know you, but‒"

"Hope van Dyne." She smiled. "Your work is impressive. And Scott just does not stop talking about you." Her smile only grew as she watched him scrunch his face up at her comment.

"I want to thank you for saving us."

"I had people I wanted to save too." She dropped her gaze and flicked it to the side just for a moment, enough to catch a glimpse of the combination of pride and tenderness on Clint's features. "It was you and your parents that made it possible for us to get the Stones, and your research that got Clint there to bring me back. I think we're even. Besides, the world needs people like the two of you. I hope you and I can find a project to work on together." Smiles spread across both women's faces at the prospect, Hope confirming they would with a nod.

Finally, Natasha turned to face her best friend once more; Clint had been unusually quiet and she could see the vulnerability he felt as he gazed back at her. "And thank _you_ for saving me. You're the best partner I could ever ask for." She pulled him into a hug, one arm reaching over his shoulder as she squeezed him tight. Even with him wholeheartedly returning the embrace she could feel his energy levels dropping, and whilst it was true that he'd had it worse, it had been a long day for her too. "Let's go and get some food, and then some rest. Everything else can wait 'til the morning."


	3. Post-Credit Scene

_Natasha, fiery redheaded goddess, I hope you know now that Mjølnir would have deemed you worthy should you have tried your hand, even before your great act of selflessness. You are truly deserving of your second lease of life and I am very glad to hear of your change of fortune._

_Clint, congratulations on getting her back, excellent work; I am sure you would have been worthy too if you had just believed instead of moronically insisting on it being a trick. _

_Your friend, Thor Odinson_

* * *

"He's right, you know?" Clint wrapped his arm around Natasha's shoulder, giving her a squeeze as they read the handwritten letter together.

"That you're a moron? I know."

"No." He drew the word out, trying to coax her to be serious for a moment with the even tone of his voice. "The part about you. That you're worthy." He noticed her smile despite herself. "Everything about me? Insanely off mark."

Natasha turned and raised her eyebrows at him, letting him know she'd caught the real, self-deprecating meaning behind his words. He was not going to get away without that being addressed. "'Redheaded goddess', I'm gonna frame this."

"Oh don't do that." He grimaced, but when she then leant into him, simply could not resist smiling anyway. "Please don't put something that declares me a moron on our wall."


	4. Bonus for Clintasha Shippers

**Bonus extended ending of the Vormir scene for Clintasha shippers:**

Clint broke into a smile as Natasha's words hit him; they were finally, truly going to give up being Avengers, she would be safe, or as safe as possible anyway. He expected that in time they would return to their former line of work, use their skills to help people and make the world a little safer. Quite how they would go about it, he didn't know, but he couldn't deny the joy he felt at the prospect of going back to that, getting away from monsters and magic, and above all doing it with her.

As she beamed back at him, he dropped one hand to the small of her back, drawing her against him so they were just a breath apart. Smoothing her palm over his skin, she cupped the nape of his neck and pulled his lips to hers, sinking her fingers into his hair as she kissed him slowly.

When they parted, Nat watched him keep his eyes shut for a moment, and then he opened them and her heart melted all over again as he whispered, "I love you."

She smiled. "So not such a pain in the ass?"

"You know full well I'm the only pain the ass around here."

Her eyes creased in a silent laugh, and then she shook her head. "I love you too, more than anything."

Gazing at her, he ran his thumb along her hairline, then her jaw, stroking her skin. "You certainly made that clear."

She kissed him again, letting her touch linger against his cheek, fingertips brushing over his temple as she waited for him to relax into her touch once more. "Let's go home, shall we?"


End file.
